Break in pieces
by ParamoreYJ
Summary: Artemis was runnig, runnig from her life, from her biggest fear, her father.She meets Wallace West,and he help her out with her fears, but Artemis go away... This is my first story in fanfiction net...hope you like it .
1. Chapter 1

Artemis was runnig, runnig from her life, from her biggest fear, _**her father**_. Tears were coming from her eyes. When sudenlly she falls, she was in the floor but she didn't care, she put her kness closer to her forehead and more tears came out. She was so buzzy crying that she didn't notice the reason why she falls. It was a ginger boy, with emerald eyes and he looked like her age.

"Are you ok?", he asked

Artemis eyes now were staring at the stranger.

"Not of your business", she said cleaning the water off of her eyes

"It is because you fell, and it's my fault", he said

He get closer to her and help her getting up

"You alright?", he asked

Artemis ignored him and just walk off to other way of the street.

"ARTEMIS, WHERE ARE YOU ARTEMIS, WE HAVEN'T FINISH JET, YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME, ARTEMIS, ARTEMIS!", a loud voice was heard

Artemis started running to the direction of the stranger, because she wanted to warn him of her father, he doesn't desert to get hurt.

"Run", she said grabbing his arm

He started running not knowing why, but still he ran.

"ARTEMIS, DAUGHTER COME TO FINISH THE TRAINMENT AND IF YOU DON'T WANT TO GET HURT, DO IT RIGHT!", the loud voice was heard again

The red headed boy saw a shadow coming very fast to them.

"Close your eyes", he said to her

"Why?, what?, no", she said

"Trust", he said

Artemis think it for a moment, but finally said fine

Artemis closed her eyes, then she felt that two arms were around her.

"Can I open my eyes", she asked

"No, wait 6 minutes", he said

"Why-"

"Wait", he said

_6 minutes later..._

"Can I, now open my eyes" she asked

"Wait,…..Yes now you can", he said

She opened her eyes, when she notice that she _**had**_,_**is**_ been carried by him, the stranger.

He blushed and slowly help her to stand up

"Well, where are we?, and who are you?", she asked

"I'm Wally, Wally West, and where...I'm just gonna said that were far", he said

"Well I'm going…", she said

"Wait, What?, Why!", He said

2You cannot go on the streets all alone, you'd get into trouble, there is bad people outside, you can't go", he said

"I can handle myself _Wally_, I'm probably bigger and stronger than you could think.", she replyed

"Nope, I don't think so, I'm 12 years old, you look around 11", he said

"I'm 12 genius", she said

"Well nice to meet you stranger", she said and started walking off

"Wait", he said, he was planning to grab her arm, but he grabbed her hand

The both of them were like a tomato, red very red, he was still holding her hand, when Artemis get out of shock and take out her hand of his. Cleaning her hand on her jacket.

Wally too go out of shock, and said " S-S-Sorry"

"Goodbye", she said starting walking off, well running off

She get away from him, and was glad of it

When sudenlly, Wally was next to her

"Leave me alone!"

The next thing she knew was that Wally was carrying her.

What her eyes were seeing was amazing, she was seeing every thing like a flash.

"How is this possib-YOUR KID FLASH!", she cried

"Yeah, I am", he said

Artemis was blushing, her idol was carring her.

"Sorry for uhmm you know, don't letting you help me.", she said

"Thanks, I think", he added

They stoped at front of a fancy old house. Wally let Artemis in the ground. Search something in his pocked. He then with a flash was in front of the house door. He take out a key from his pocked and unlocked the door.

"Follow me", he said

"F-fine", she replyed

Artemis followed Wally inside the strange house, they climbed up some stairs and walked pass a long corridor and finally they enter a room.

"Welcome to my bedroom", he said

Artemis was in shock. She was in the room of _kid flash_.

"My uncle Barry told me to not tell my hero identity to enyone...but I'd told you, well I didn't really told you...you figurate it out, because of..you know...the little trip...that...I gave you.", he said while he trow himself to the bed, well better saying _his_ bed.

Artemis really didn't know what to say. So she said something like this: "i-i- e-e-a-a-m-m-m". Wally laughed. And with that Artemis started blushing.

"I'm just a normal kid, trade me like you trade me when you were crying in the ground", he said

Artemis sudenlly took a step back.

"I'm sorry,I didn't meant to hurt you", he said and within a second he was next to Artemis.

"I-It's okay, I'm f-fine", she answered

"Anyways, what I'm doing in here?", she brutally said

"Ummm your...staying here for a while...", he said


	2. Book

_**Thanks for the advice guys.**_

_**It is better to read now. ...I think...**_

Artemis let her backpack in the bed of the guest room. With all that had happen, she had totally forgoten about her little bag of the _Batman_. It was of the Batman because he was her favorite hero, well after KidFlash obiously, It was so hard to get it, she begged so hard to her father after a good training sesion, that he acepted.

Artemis stopped herself, don't wanting to think about her father, that the only thing that caused her was sadness.

"Hi", she heard a voice said.

"Hi" , she responded

"I think you forgot one of your bags in the front garden", he said

"Thanks", she said and took it away from his hands. Glad to have it because in there was her bow and arrows

"How you doing", he asked

"Good", she said

"Well my parents are coming soon so-"

"Wally you don't need to do this", she said

"Do what?", he asked

"You know...letting me..in your house.", she said

"Is nothing, I always help people in problems", he said

"Whatever, she said, thanks"

"Your welcome beautiful amazing lady", he said

Artemis blush, and then there was an awkward silence.

"Uuumm...I..._SOORRYFORUSINGDOESWORDS..PLEASEDON'TKILLME_", he said it fast and then speeded away.

Artemis couldn't belive, that boy, was Kid Flash. He isn't charming, gentle, cute as Kid Flash is. No. He isn't. He is as all the boys at the age of 12. A jerk, that wants to be the cool guy, and to have the lastest game that boys want, and to hate girls.

But the thing is that Wallace doesn't looks like he hate girls, insted, he seames to like them, and that is annoying Artemis.

Artemis then wondered if she should stay there or go find Wallace, she prefer stay. She took her favorite book (Alice in WonderLand), and read it, she had already finished it all, but she always read it again. Every Time she read it, she found new things that she hadn't noticed before.

She was at the first chapter, enjoying every little word.

Some how Alice remaid her of herself. But the difference between Artemis and Alice was that Artemis life was harder. Cheshire in her life was her sister, but in Alice life it was just a cat, she wished that Cheshire was just a cat too in her life.

Artemis Life was 24 hours painfull, insted the character book life was a normal life, her parents loved her, and do anything for her. But the archer life? The only one that really care for her was her mother. Her father only wanted her to become his weapon. Her sister cared for her, but she only takes cares for herself.

_/Flashback/_

_"Please don't go, she said to her sister"_

_"Sorry sis, I'm not staying with Dad, Jade said"_

_"Dad, you. and __**me**__._

_"Sorry, I'm not staying, I will take you with me, but you will just be a heavy thing to take care", Jade said while she put some more clothes and a toothpaste to her Bag. Then she started to walk straight to the door._

_"...In this family is each girl for her own..." , she said before going trought the door_

_Artemis run trought the door her sister just left, to find no one._

_..._.

Artemis began to cry. Tears came so easily down her face. It was like she had a little rainy day on her face. One drop of water felt to the book page Artemis was on, the letters were now all wet, like if they were crying too, like if they were sad too, like if they have pain too.

She waited herself to calm down.

When she did, she noticed in what chapter she was now. She was on the end of chapter three. Then she checked the hour ,It was already 1:30 p.m

She closed her eyes for five seconds and when she open them Wally was going to crash her, and he did.

She felt to the bed with Wally infront of her.

"Stop doing that!", she said

"It doesn't matter, now come down my parents are comin-" , he said but was cut by Artemis

"Yes it matters!, its annoying! You should real-"

But Wally had already taken her and ran down to the first floor with his super speed.

She notice were she was, and now was angry at Wally.

"Stop doing that too!", she screamed

"Well you didn't want to hear me!", he shouted back

"You don't even ask me, you...you...you just fall infront of me and then bring me down here!, she replied

"Well sorry you didn!-, but was cut by a voice

"Eheum", said a male voice. Wally and Artemis turned to see a man with brown hair and a woman with red hair.

"Hi dad...and mum", he said

Artemis was embaressed, she had just fight with they're son infront of they're eyes.

"Hi Wallace, could you tell me who is your female friend?", he asked


	3. Awkward

_**YAY. part 3.**_

_**Sorry for not updaiting for soo long, been kinda buzy.**_

_**There was a person that asked me if English was my first language..., well the answer is no. I talk spanish, like Blue Beetle. **_

_**So sorry for grammar and many other mistakes.**_

_**I don't own Young Justice, Greg Weisman Does.**_

_**This is mostly a Wally point of wiew.**_

"She is..she is..she is", Wally said trying to remember Artemis name

"I'm Artemis", she introduced herself

"Well nice to meet you Artemis", said the ginger woman with a kind smile

Then theres was an awkward silence.

"Wally can I talk to you", his father break the silence

"Yes dad", he said

He followed him up stairs. Scare of what was going to happen. His father entered to his room and closed the door. He then walked around the room and then he stared at the window.

"Wally I don't know how to say this, he said

"S-said what?", wally said, a little scared

"I think that is time for it", he said ignoring his question

Then he turned around and faced Wally.

"W-W-Wallace. Now that you are clostly to become a teenager, and with what I've seen I can asegurate that you sure are expirementing...changes in...your body. And one of does effects is...atraction...to female fellows. I'm not saying that it is bad. I'm just saying that your too young. But my point is that if you and her have something...I can accept it. With some conditions. If she is your...Girlfrien-"

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND. AND STOP TALKING ABOUT puberty. I've already learn'd...in school", he said

"ooo...Fine", his fater said blushing

"Well can she stay", Wally asked

"What?", he said

"Her parents are off the city for 2 weeks. So I told her that she could stay in here", he lied

"UUMM, sure, she can...but are you sure...that you don't feel nothing for he-"

"I SAID NO!"

His father walked away, still blushing. Wally felt relaxed now that the talk has finished.

There was a knoc at the door. Wally turned around to find Artemis

"Your mother said that it's lunch time", she said

"Fine I'm going", he responded

Artemis then walked away, but he stop her.

"My father accepted", he said

"I know..Mary told me that...and something more.", she said

"What?", he asked

Artemis semeed uncomfortable with what she was about to say.

"Puberty...", she said

"Ummmmmm aaammm, I-I mmm s-sorry...for what s-she told you. If you feel better, my father did the same with m-me", he said while he headed to the door. He almost fell because he crashed with his bed. Then he runned away

He was now in the table having lunch with his family whishing that Artemis don't come up and join them, wishing she doesn't see his red cheeks. But she did. The worse thing was that the only left spot was next to him, so the only place Artemis could sit was next to him. "Great this is going to get awkward",he thought to himself. Thanks god uncle barry wasn't here right now, because if he did he would made fun out of him.

Lunch went quiet all throught with just a few questions Mary did to Artemis, it was the silence that make Wally happy and bored him at the same time. Finally the lunch finish and they all went to their rooms.

The night came very fast. And so did dinner, but this time uncle Barry was present and bodered Wally saying that he and Artemis look adorable together.

"Wallace you were lucky to find such a lovely girl like a friend. I don't even knew Wally get well with girls!" , Barry said

Wally blushed.

"So Artemis your parents are off the city right?", Barry asked

"W-what", she said looking at Wally that was making her signals, "Ohh yes there out on a trip work", she said

"And what's your parents names?"

"..My mom's name is Paula", she said

"And your Dad's name is..?"

Wally didn't know if she was going to lie or say she doesn't have a father or invent another name for him.

"H-His name is Laurance"

"Well I will enjoy to invite them to a dinner, when they come and get you", he said

"Thanks but they're not coming to get me...I'm going to go to the bus-stop and wait for them.", she said

"Well I still want to know your parents"

Wally was trying to sleep but his stomach wanted a midnigt snack, so he woke up an very silently go down the stairs to head to the kitchen, but a sound stopped him, he followed the sound, it headed to the guest room. He opened it very slowly, so it didn't make any noise. What he saw hurt his eyes.

Artemis was at a corner, _**crying**_.

Wally got closer to her wanting too comfort her, and soo did he

"Are you ok?", he asked

"Yes, just a nightmare", she said

"Arty, I know that we just know each but I care about you", he said

Artemis couldn't help but smile by her nickname

"Thanks..your the only one that I ever hear said that they care for me, your...your...my only friend", she said with a samall smile

"I bet that here, in Central City you will get many friends", he said with a smile

His stomach remaided him of reality

"Better go to the kitchen before I am too hungry", he said

"To the kitchen?", she asked

"Hey being a speedaster has it's disadvantages", he said leaving te guest room

_**Okay I will try too upload this week ... I hope.**_

_**Again sorry for the reallly late update.**_


	4. Why didn't you tell?

_Okay Thanks for the rewiews :)_

_This is a artemis wiew of point chapter_

_I don't own Young Justice, Greg Weisman does._

Artemis woke up, and didn't know if go to the kitchen to have breakfast or to stay there until they call her. She decided to wait but her stomach made a little sound, that meant she was hungry, she pulled the blankets out and headed for the kitchen.

It's been over five days Aremis stayed at the West house. She nedeed to admit it, the West family was fantastic, every one of them seems so normal ( minus the fact of the speedasters), Mary had tha voice of comfort, Iris had the smile that makes you want to be her daugther, Barry is so...funny, the way he bothers Wally, he seems like a child, Rudolph is a caring father and then theres Wally. He is annoying, but funny and caring and the most important thing _**her friend**_.

Artemis walked to the kitchen, surprised to see Mary West cooking.

"Ohh Artemis, you've waken up", she said with a smile

Good morning Misses West", artemis replyed

"Good morning Artemis", she said

Artemis didn't know what to do or say, so she headed to the stairs when Mary's voice stoped her.

"Could you help me make breakfast, dear?", she asked

"Sure", Artemis said

Mary West was doing pancakes, hot dogs, orange juice, hot cocoa, eggs, bacon and some more eatable stuff. Artemis had to admit it, it was way to much food to feed just one member of a family, but she get use to it four days ago.

"Could you take out the bread, jelly, butter and set the the table, please", she said

Artemis didn't say anythng, she just went to the fridge to take the butter and jelly, then she asked Mary where was the bread, she told her, and Artemis found the bread and put in on a plate. She took some knives, spoons, napkins and forks and set it on the table.

Mary took control over the rest, and in some minutes all the food was already on the table.

"Wally, breakast ready!", she shouted with a sweet voice

When Wally was at the table, he was about to eat the baco-

"Wallace wait for your father", His mother rebuke him.

Wally let go off of the bacon. His father was walking down the stairs, when he did.

"Good morning Mary", he said kissing her in the forehead

"Good morning Rudolph", she said

Wally said something like " EUHHH THAT'S GROSS"

Artemis just blushed. This was not her family, she wasn't used to such kindness and love going around.

Then the old happy married couple got to take thery're seats by the table.

"So Artemis science when had you and Wallace become friends?", Mary asked

"Science the first day at school, well first day in his school for me, I mean", she said it normaly

Wally was impresed that she was such a good liar.

"Ohh, and do you know Linda Park?", she said

Wally split his hot cocoa all over his side of the table, then looked into his mum's eyes and said, " Sorry..", and cleaned it with several napkins.

"No Miss West, I don't know whose Linda Park, Why the question?", she said a bit of curiosity on her voice.

"Ohh well she is little Wally's friend isn't she? or is she a little more to you Wallace..like a crush?", she said, proudly to see her own child blush

"Mom!", he exclamed, and then he put all the bacon he could, in his mouth

Artemis just laughed, " _**so wally did like girls another way than the boys of his eage...I always knew**_", she thiked to herself.

"I wonder when I'm meeting Linda..."

"Ohh I can call her mom so she could come tomorrow, would you like her to come?", she asked Artemis

"NO!", shouted Wally

"Sure, it will be a plesure to meet Linda", she said laughing along with Wally's fathers.

Wally blushed harder. "I'M NOT HUNGRY ENY MORE", he said and rushed out of the room.

Artemis watched him leave, she wanted to follow him but there was no need, he came back and grabbed her arm and took her out of the room.

He was facing her with angry eyes.

"Linda is just a friend, don't listen to my parants okay?", he asked and a little blush came over his face when he said " Linda"

"Fine, Mr. Angry", she said trying to sound funny, but she didn't

"Where going to the 'Central City Festival' today, at 5 o'clock, be ready", he said

He was leaving but Artemis couln't resist to make fun out of him.

"Is Linda comming too?", she said between laughs.

"Ha-Ha", he said

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000

In the festival Wally's parents gave him and her money too play and go into games. Then they leave them all alone.

They walked trought many games, but didn't enter.

"I'm Hungry can we get some pizza?, Wally asked

"Sur"-

She was interrupted by a boy crashing over them, and then falling.

"Sorry my bad. I'm serching for a frie-WALLY!?", he said

"Hi Thomas", he said and helped him stand up

"You where more easy to find that I think it would be", he said

"Why where you serching for me?", he asked

"Well because, bro, _**today's your birthday**_, and it happens that I knew you were going to be here, and I just wanted to give you your present", he said and handed him the present and then walked away saying "bye", he totally ignored Artemis presence.

Artemis was shocked by the words: _**today's your birthday**_.

Today was his birthday. He was now 13 not 12. That's why they where in here, but why didn't Wally told her?.

"Can I make you a question, Wally?", she asked

"Sure", he said

"Why didn't you told me that today was your birthday?", she asked a little angry

"Because if I told you then you would treat me different and, I don't like that people treat me different, it's just, disgusting for me that a person is being nice to me just because of a special day", he said

"I don't like people wearing masks, You seen Thomas, he is my friend but we're actually not very close and we don't talk to much, but today he was a total new person when he saw me. I don't like that. sorry", he said

"Wally your a stupid ridiculous boy, for thinking that", she said

"Is just my opinion Arty", he said

"Wally your my friend, I won't use a mask to you, I can't lie to you", she said looking to his eyes

Wally smiled.

"I know", he said

Then Artemis hugged him, Wally was surprised by her actions, but he still hugged her back.

"Happy Birtday Wally", she said

"T-Thanks", he said

She broke the hug and they continued walking

"Soo when is your birthday?", he asked with a big smile all over his face

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

They came to Wally's house and then went to each others rooms. While Artemis was going to her room she heard Wally's Parents wishing him a happy birthday. She smiled.


End file.
